


Uncertainties

by blueberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dubious Consent, Exile, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: A princess, captured, is unsure if she will be executed or locked away in a convent. As she travels with a guard of enemy soldiers, she begins to think she must experience all that she can on this journey. There is no freedom, but she can get a taste of it.She selects a target to try and seduce.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



Mako might be lucky.

Isn't this what people want? What a lot of women want. This force in desire, this strength in a man - she's heard these stories and jokes and heard them plenty.

Her drawn-up legs are trembling, but she's decided to keep them spread. Guard Elley accepts her compliance and takes the rest of what he wants without delay.

He works his fingers between her legs before he takes her clothes off, and when he does he wrenches the laces at the bodice of her dress, he shoves her skirt up. He doesn't even remove his own clothes. It's not that cold, so - he must want to be rough, to be eager in this way.

He watches what he's doing with his big hand between her legs. Mako can't watch at all - she lies still on her back because that's the deal as she understands it. Not part of the normal picture, however: She's biting her belt and has a hand clapped over her mouth too. Using both hands would make her look scared, so one will do - she's decided she wants this through to the end, which means that she's decided to make no sound.

Her core aches and aches and will not relent in excitement. It's as if sheer fear is speeding arousal along, both things making her nerves alert. She is twitching her hips, or her body is doing so on its own impatient behalf.

Mako wills herself to get wet. Guard Elley had needed to put his fingers in his mouth before he'd started putting them inside her, and she hadn't been able to say anything against it due to her own choice. Begging had been the last thing to come out of her mouth, and as yet another step down, it would hurt her pride worse to take it back than to see their agreement through.

His thumb begins to work over her - her pearl. He doesn't do it right ... but he's not doing it wrong, either. It's not how she does it herself but she gasps to the rhythm of his touch. Her body thrashes, and she ends up shifting and tilting her hips with force to get what she wants. For a second afterwards she does slam her knees shut, horrified at herself, and then forces herself back into the ideal pose.

Guard Elley returns to his work. She can look at him now, his trim beard and the close-cropped hair, the shine of his eyes. His excitement tells in slightly harsh breathing interrupted by heavy swallowing sounds. He's quiet aside from that.

First, she comes on his hand. Second, he dips and places his mouth on her pearl, sucks and flicks his tongue in a way that makes her teeth grind into the leather of her belt. The dull-and-sharp, spreading ache of penetration continues along with the pulsing, eager ache of her desire.

She's lucky, she thinks in answer to the arrhythmic beat of her heart and the heaviness of her chest. She's getting the rough tickle of a devoted, determined mouth on her. It's not what she could have once expected: courtship from lords and princes, until a suitable husband was found; this act as a prelude to birthing heirs and so securing her position. Instead: She thinks of Guard Elley turning himself to his orders, or the way he prays and how it's the firmest his voice ever gets - and those things have the same feeling as the way he works his mouth on her. If he's hoping to distract her from the finger working into her, he's much mistaken, but oh, he is making her wetter.

His fingers bring her to a peak again as his mouth nips at her lower belly. Why? It's not the kind of thing she's heard about. But it makes her skin jump - maybe he just knows that roiling feeling inside her from his past experiences.

Guard Elley undresses at last. She is lucky, Mako thinks, to have had guards like she's had. Devout ones, listening to their leader, blessing water and bathing every third sunrise as is their practise. She's lucky to have chosen this man, seeing the crack in his religious devotion within the same fervour that drives him to it. She's lucky she doesn't have to see if he's still blank-eyed with the look of war to him even now. He's certainly not as shaky as he sometimes gets.

His shaft makes a thick curve in what light there is to see by. Mako takes a chance and removes her hands from her face so she can prop herself up to see - Guard Elley pauses a long moment, then pushes her back down.

She'll have to focus on feeling it.

He lifts her buttocks onto his kneeling legs. The feeling of penetration begins. The ache is even more needful, as the demands on her body are greater and easier to accept. 

What's strange - not lucky or unlucky - is that Guard Elley almost climbs over her as much as he can without moving. He bends forwards, forwards, until his head can rest on her ribcage and his breath gusts over her side, her breasts. Movement is limited and he tries to clutch her core closer to his own, jutting manhood into dripping womanhood. It helps her, Mako thinks, the incremental movements. But she doesn't think he's trying to help her. It's something he needs.

Urgency rises in him again: A sharp puff of breath, and he coaxes her to turn over. Mako grabs her pillow and muffles her mouth in that, spitting out the drool-covered belt. She holds herself for Guard Elley's convenience, knees apart and her backside lifted, because doing so of her own will means that he'll exert no more force than necessary.

She feels like she might be ripening in the heat and blush of her skin. Womanhood, she supposes, is hers now. It _does_ feel transformative, though she had wondered a little if she'd actually feel different after doing this. Guard Elley adjusts herself and him, sometimes pushing her down to blanket her back and regain his breath, sometimes to push his shaft into her in repeated jabs that strike her in a way that makes her grunt loud enough that she fears the muffling won't do any good.

His peak is messier affair than even Mako's. And is this lucky too? He blankets himself to her again. She's cold what feels like instantly but he huddles against her, and it does ease the sensation. 

Mako pats the sticky hand that clutches her. He breathes sharply into her hair. He'll have to leave soon and go to guard the front of the tent again.

Guard Elley and his blank eyes ... he'd better consider himself lucky too.


End file.
